Family Tales
by AIM021
Summary: Kaito and Lucia are now married. Just a peek into their daily lives as a married couple.
1. Chapter 1

**AIM: hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Kaito & Lucia**

"Hey Kenji come back here!" said Kaito as he raced after his 7-year-old son.

"Only if you catch me!" laughed Kenji as he tightened his grip on Kaito's short board. For a 7-year-old he was fast.

Today was just a normal day for the Domoto family. Kaito Domoto had auburn red hair that was up to his shoulders and matching amber eyes. He was 6feet 4", and was a worldwide surfing champion. His wife Lucia Domoto had dirty-blonde hair that grew right down to her waist. She had warm honey-brown eyes and a loving smile that could make you melt. They had one son, Kenji. Kenji had auburn hair like his father and honey brown eyes like his mother. He had a great passion for surfing just like his father but his personality was like his mother.

They all lived in a huge penthouse by the beach in Hawaii. They would go and visit everybody at pearl piari monthly.

"Alright stop this game of tag and come eat your lunch!" scolded Lucia. "Okay." They both said in unison as they put down the short board and sadly went to the table disappointed that their game had ended.

But their moods lightened up as they tasted the delicious food.

"This is awesome mom!" shouted Kenji. "What else would you except from the wife of KAITO DOMOTO" said Kaito proudly. Lucia and Kenji both giggled. Kaito just smiled and put an arm around Lucia and started feeding her food from his plate. Lucia gladly ate it and kissed him. Kenji started pretending to barf on his food and covered his eyes then Lucia playfully whacked him lightly on the head.

"What's wrong with me kissing your dad" Lucia pouted.

Kenji looked at her as if she said the most obvious thing in the world, then shouted "EVERYTHING!"

Lucia pouted some more like a child and Kaito just chuckled.

"You know" He began, "You really haven't changed." Lucia looked at him. "Mou… then do you want me to change?" Lucia said stubbornly and crossed her arms and turned away.

"No. I like, no wait, LOVE you the way you are." He whispered gently into her ear.

Lucia smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then started feeding him his food from her spoon.

"Uh sorry but not to interrupt anything but I really wanna carry on our game so if you could, just, you know ..." Kenji said unexpectedly.

" …Cuz I'm starting to feel sick watching you two. Girls are so gross."

"Oh right sorry!" Lucia said quickly her face as red as a tomato.

Kaito chuckled. And said "well okay but whoever wins gets to keep my short board AND gets to sleep with mommy!" (**A/N Not in that way perverts! XD)**

"OKAY" Kenji shouted confidently.

Lucia just shook her head with a smile on her face and collected the plates to wash them. After she finished them Kaito came back into the kitchen with his board under his arm.

"So, looks like you won" Said Lucia playfully.

"Yeah but man our son definitely got your energy."

Lucia jumped on Kaito at this and said, "Oh yea? Well let's see who has more energy after this" and kissed him fiercely.

"Wow. You've gotten nicely perverted Lucia" Smirked Kaito.

"Well you are my husband" Lucia said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm so glad you're mine and mine only." Kaito said gently

"Me too." Lucia said with red cheeks.

"Hey Mommy, Daddy, can we go for a walk on the beach?" Asked Kenji innocently, tilting his head to one side with big eyes and his thumb in his mouth.

"Yeah the beach sound nice!" Said Kaito turning his head towards Lucia

"Well okay let's go" Lucia said.

As they were walking Lucia hugged Kaito's arm and said

"I love you"

Kaito, hearing this said "I love you too."

"I wish we could stay like this forever, Kaito."  
"Yeah. Me too" He said gently as he kissed the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito's POV:

_Man…I just got up. I still feel pretty sleepy though. Maybe I can just stay in bed a little longer. Wait, something doesn't feel right._

Then my eyes wander to the calendar on the other side of our room.

_Oh that's right! It's Lucia's birthday! I better get ready!_

I ran to the attached bathroom in our room and quickly took a shower and got changed. Luckily Lucia was a deep sleeper so I won't have to worry about her waking up anytime soon.

I ran to the kitchen and started preparing Lucia's cake. Ever since we got married she would teach me how to cook small things like cakes or noodles. But I have to say, her cooking skills will always suppress mine.

After about an hour I had finished. And I have to say this is probably the best cake I have ever made. I know Lucia is gonna love it! In fact I could probably give her a run for her money with this. But then again Lucia could even make a more complicated cake than this…

Narrator's POV:

The cake was covered smoothly with white icing and the edges were decorated with pale pink roses. In the middle was written in dark pink icing, 'Happy Birthday, Lucia' in swirls. Around the message were a few stars all different shades of pink. There was pink icing which Kaito had carefully wrapped around the sides of the cake..

Kaito's POV:

As soon as I had finished the cake, Kenji, our now-8-year-old son came downstairs rubbing his eyes. It seemed he just woke up. He took one look at the cake and his eyes widened as he understood.

"It's mom's birthday isn't it?" He asked.

"Yup" I said proudly.

But then Kenji started to smirk. I raised my eyebrow is suspicion.

"Then it's a good thing I've already bought my 'gift' for her then isn't it" he smirked, putting more emphasis on 'gift' then he should have.

I just stood there though since I had totally forgotten to buy her a gift.

"So dad, what did 'you' get mom?" Kenji asked me knowing full well that I hadn't bought her a gift yet.

"Umm… well you see….It's a surprise!" I answered quickly.

"Oh alright." And he turned to go get ready. "Oh and just so you know, mom's taking a shower so I suggest you better hurry" and left.

I sweat dropped and carefully hid the cake somewhere Lucia would never think to look and neither would Kenji, which was a little difficult seeing as he already knew a lot of hiding places in the house.

Then I got the car keys and jumped straight into the car and drove off to a very special store.

Narrator's POV:

"Ahh! That was a really refreshing bath! Although I wonder where Kaito went? I bet he just got hungry so he went downstairs to eat some breakfast." Lucia said to herself as she entered her bedroom, or, to be more exact, her and Kaito's bedroom.

She got changed into a skin tight sleeve-less shirt with a mermaid on the front, she wore light blue shorts and white sandals.

As she made her way to Kenji's room she smelt a wonderful scent coming from the kitchen so she raced downstairs and saw a beautifully laid out breakfast on the table. It consisted of eggs, toast, small sausages, mango juice, small sandwiches and rice balls.

Lucia's POV:

When I saw the breakfast I realized how hungry I was and quickly sat down at the table and picked up my fork.

But before I could start I heard a snicker behind me. I quickly turned around and was met by soft lips. I knew these could only belong to…

"So you're that hungry that you just quickly sit down to eat instead of looking for the person who made it?" asked Kaito mockingly.

"Yeah even I helped in the making!" Joined in Kenji.

I just pouted and said "thanks"

"Awwwww is that all" Kaito asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I replied and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Kenji said in disgust and turned away.

Me and Kaito looked at each other and laughed.

"Anyway today is your day Lucia, we get to do anything you want okay" said Kaito and Kenji nodded.

"Wait." I said slowly. "Why is it my day?" I asked.

Kaito and Kenji looked at me in disbelief.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Kenji.

I just looked confused and both Kaito and Kenji fell anime-style.

"Baka! Today is you B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y! Don't you remember?" Kaito asked me slowly.

My eyes widened I said, "really? Yay! Then today really is my day!"

Kaito and Kenji looked at each other and shook their heads.

I just smiled and started eating my breakfast.

Narrator's POV:

After all Lucia activities were fulfilled the three of them got home at 7 and since they had been visiting just about everywhere Lucia wanted since 11 in the morning Kaito and Kenji plopped onto the sofa. But on the other hand Lucia sat next to them calmly and started babbling on and on about how the day rocked and she would love to do it again.

"Okay well putting that aside, how about we get onto business." Said Kaito.

"Yeah" agreed Kenji.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" asked Lucia.

"Come with me" Kaito extended his hand to her.

Lucia nodded and took his hand.

"But we are gonna have to blindfold you first 'kay mom" said Kenji.

"Okay." Said Lucia quietly.

After they had blindfolded her Kaito gently took her hand and led her to the beach. Once they got there he sat Lucia next to him and prepared everything in front of her.

"Can I take the blindfold off now Kaito?" asked Lucia.

"Hold on…..Okay now." And she took the blindfold off.

Lucia's POV:

When I saw what they had laid out for me I felt so happy that they did this for me.

They had laid a small picnic in front of me with a really pretty and pink birthday cake in the middle. In the corner I could see a stack of presents that I knew Kaito had bought seeing as every year he would always go overboard with presents. Next to them was a birthday card Kenji had drawn.

"Oh thank you so much Kaito, Kenji!" I said excitedly.

Both of them smiled and kissed my cheeks.

"Make a wish, my sweet mermaid" Kaito said softly as he gestured towards the cake.

Lucia smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

"Mommy, what did you wish for?" asked Kenji.

"She can't tell you, if she does it won't come true" Kaito butted in.

Kenji pouted.

Lucia giggled and said, "can I open the presents first Kaito?"

"Sure"

After Lucia had finished unwrapping all her presents she saw that Kaito had one more in his hand. Lucia looked at it curiously.

"Here, this is my last present to you" he said.

Lucia gently took it and unwrapped it. She was amazed by what she saw.

It was a ring. But it was so beautiful. It had a red rose on it which was outlined with silver. The rest of the ring was gold and on the inside it said 'Kaito + Lucia'.

"wow that's really nice, don't you think mom!" asked Kenji.

"Yeah, it is." She said quietly, tears of happiness swelling in her eyes.

"thank you Kaito, I love you"

"I love you too." He said as he hugged her.

"Hey! What about me?" pouted Kenji.

Kaito chuckled and Lucia pulled Kenji into the hug too.

Lucia's stomach just then grumbled.

"So shall we eat?" Kaito asked her mockingly.

Lucia pouted and nodded.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Kenji shouted.

And they all got started on the food.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on! You can do it Dad!" Kenji shouted.

"Come on Kaito!" Lucia joined in.

Today was the all men's surfing competition. Kaito, of course, was participating in it.

After all the participants had completed their routines the judges had begun to decide who would win.

"Okay the judges have decided, and the winner is, no other than our very own beloved, KAITO DOMOTO!" shouted the host.

Lucia jumped up and down in joy and hugged Kaito, whilst Kaito and Kenji, who had turned 11 last month, pumped their fists in the air.

"So Lucia, where's my congratulation's kiss?" Lucia just rolled her eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Kaito smirked.

* * *

After everyone had left the beach, Lucia decided to go for a swim and asked if Kaito or Kenji wanted to come.

"Sure, as long as I get to practice my swordsmanship with dad!" replied Kenji.

"Yeah, I'll come too, since I'm guessing I don't have a choice now." Kaito said.

And with that they all dived into the ocean.

"Kaito, do you remember how we first met?" Lucia asked suddenly.

Kaito smiled and said, "How can I forget?"

Kenji looked puzzled and asked, "How _did_ you two meet?"

"Well…." Kaito trailed off, wanting Lucia to begin.

Lucia blushed and said, "I'll tell you outside the water." As she looked at her tail.

Kenji pouted.

Kaito then gently took Lucia's hand as she took Kenji by the shoulders and swan to his secret surfer's inlet.

Kaito then sat up still in his prince form and made Lucia sit in his lap, with her pink tail in the water. Kenji sat beside them and looked at them expectantly.

"Well it all started when…"

_Flashback:_

_A small, pink tailed mermaid surfaced and looked into the sky, full of fireworks coming from the ship in front of her._

"_How pretty! Their just like flowers blooming in the sky!" then she started singing._

_A small auburn haired boy heard her singing and said, "Wow what a pretty voice."_

_The mermaid heard him and blushed, "He said my voice was pretty."_

_He then looked down and saw the girl in the water._

"_Could it be that you were the one singing?" he asked._

_The little girl blushed and nodded._

"_Wait, why are you in the water?" he asked._

_The little girl showed him her tail._

"_You're a mermaid?!" He gasped._

_Then all of a sudden a huge wave came crashing down onto the ship, causing the little boy to fall into the ocean._

'_Oh no! I have to save him!' the little girl thought and dived after him._

_She quickly got hold of him and swam towards the shore. There she lay him down and as the sun rose she tried to wake him up._

"_He's not waking up." She said sadly. Then she looked at her pendant and took out her pearl. She placed it on his chest and he soon opened his eyes._

"So that's how you two met?" Kenji asked.

"Yup" said Kaito cheerfully.

"Yeah. Then when I left, I knew we would meet again, and soon enough after 7 years, when I came to the surface I met him again." Lucia said.

"Wow! That's pretty cool!" Kenji exclaimed.

"You know it little dude!" Kaito shouted.

Lucia smiled and said, "So, do you two want me to make a bento for tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Kaito and Kenji said in unison.

Kaito slowly leaned his head in towards Lucia's and Lucia did the same.

"I love you, Kaito."

"I love you two." And ended the scene with a kiss.

THE END.

* * *

**AIM: okay so how was it? Since it's my first fanfic I really want a lot of reviews! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
